simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event
| subtitle = 'October 4, 2016 - November 15, 2016' }} The the fifth major event of 2016 and the 23rd major event overall. It was released on October 4, 2016, the day the Season Premiere 2016 Event ended and on November 15, 2016. Like most other major events, it was divided into three acts * Act 1: October 4 - October 18 * Act 2: October 18 - November 1 * Act 3: November 1 - November 15 New Content Returning Content Personal Prizes The film, act2Currency , or act3Currency counter in the lower left of the screen shows the total amount of film, act2Currency, or act3Currency collected. Crafting Player may craft prizes at the Construction Yard using Obols. Similar to previous events, the player can level up their crafting level in order to obtain more prizes; crafting a prize contributes to the total amount of Obols needed to reach the next level. Monster Actors Guild During the event, players may earn MAG Points, or Monster Actors Guild Points. Collecting MAG Points allows players to obtain extra prizes and more event currency on a secondary prize track. See Crafting section above for how many MAG Points are rewarded when you spend Obols on certian items. Trivia Gallery File:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon during the event. File:THOHXXVII Guide.jpeg File:Monster Battle Guide.jpeg|"Monster Battle Guide Panel","Send Springfielders to fight Giant Monsters!","Get bonus rewards for ganging up on Giant Monsters with more Fighters!" File:Construction Yard Guide.jpeg File:THOHXXVII Store Panel.jpeg MAG Office Dialog.jpeg|MAG Office Dialog MAG Office with Fighters available to select to Fight Monsters.jpeg|MAG Office with Fighters available to select to Fight Monsters File:Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighter Select Dialog.jpeg|Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighters Select Dialog ( 1 / 2 ) File:Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighters Select Dialog 2.jpeg|Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighters Select Dialog (1 / 4 ) File:Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighters Select Dialog 3.jpeg|Monster Battle 1 / n Available Monster Fighters Select Dialog ( 1 / 6 ) Crazy Iguana Lady Bundle.jpeg|Crazy Iguana Lady Bundle Crazy Iguana Lady Available Monster Fighters.jpeg|Crazy Iguana Lady Available Monster Fighters Bell Tower.jpeg|Bell Tower Monster Axtors Guild (MAG) and Bell Tower.jpeg|Monster Actors Guild (MAG) message and Bell Tower Monster Actors Guild (MAG).jpeg|Monster Actor Guild (MAG) THOH27 Prize Track Indicator.jpeg|THOH27 Prize Track Indicator MAG Point Icon.jpeg|MAG Point Icon Bonus Monster.jpeg|Bonus Monster with two fighters Apu and Skinner Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Available Select Slots.jpeg|Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Available Select Slots Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Selection Slots Filled With Apu and Cletus.jpeg|Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Selection Slots Filled With Apu and Cletus THOH27 MAG Prize Track Indicator.jpeg|THOH27 MAG Prize Track Indicator MAG Point Icon 2.jpeg|MAG Point Icon 2 Clapboard Icon 2.png|Clapboard Icon 2 Megaphone Icon 2.png|Megaphone Icon 2 Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 6